Un serpentard à Griffondors
by Lavachefemeuh
Summary: OS slash Draco/Harry. Dumbledore a une lubie, il décide de faire changer de maison certaines personnes. Mais que se passe t-il quand les deux ennemis de toujours se retrouvent seuls dans le même dortoir ? Attention lemon.


**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un deuxième OS, puisque le premier a beaucoup été apprécié et qu'on m'en a demandé un deuxième je me mets à l'écriture! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture ! À bientôt ! Lavachefemeuh. **

**Un Serpentard à Griffondors... **

Tout commença un jour de grand soleil… Les élèves se promenaient dans le parc, les oiseaux chantaient, et… Dumbledore était d'humeur festive! Il éprouvait un besoin maladif d'action… C'est pourquoi, lors du dîner, il se leva et s'exclamant bien fort pour attirer l'attention des élèves, leur fit une annonce.  
–« Chers élèves, j'ai remarqué en ce moment que les relations entre les maisons ne s'arrangeaient pas… C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de prendre des mesures exemplaires! Certains d'entre vous vont être pour une semaine changer de maison. Non je ne veux pas de cris ! C'est ma décision et vous ne pouvez contester. J'ai fait une liste qui sera affiché sur le panneau d'affichage à l'entrée de la grande salle. Je vous demande d'aller vérifier pour voir si votre nom n'est pas affiché. Vos affaires ont été transféré dans votre nouveau dortoir. Le changement de maison commence à partir de ce soir. Je compte sur vous pour améliorer les relations entre maison… Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon appétit ! »  
Après sa longue tirade ponctuée d'exclamation des élèves, Dumbledore se rassit pour manger… A la fin du dîner, les élèves se précipitèrent sur le panneaux d'affichage pour savoir si ils avaient eu le malheur d'être choisi pour changer de maison… Draco Malfoy lui, attendit que les élèves ce soit éloigné pour aller vérifier. Il laissa son regard glisser sur l'affiche. Il se posa alors sur son nom, et il découvrit dans un battement de cœur qu'il avait été assigné à Griffondors. Il allait passer une semaine chez les Griffondors ! C'était pour lui une occasion en or à ne pas raté. En effet, Draco Malfoy s'était découvert un penchant pour les hommes et surtout un gros désir pour le sauveur du monde des sorciers... Il le désirait tellement qu'il préférait l'éloigné de lui à coup de pique. Malfoy prit le chemin de la tour des Griffondors… Arrivée devant le tableau gardant l'entrée, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe! Il frappa alors sur le tableau s'attirant les foudres de la grosse dame. Le tableau bascula pour laisser apparaître Hermione plus décoiffé que jamais… Celle-ci fut étonné de le voir ici, mais elle se rappela du discours de Dumbledore et avec un sourire le laissa pénétrer dans la salle commune. Draco pût alors découvrir la salle commune des rouges et or, elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle des serpentard… Les couleurs étaient chaudes par rapport à celle froide de sa maison. Le monde présent l'étonna aussi, aucun serpentards n'osaient rester dans la salle commune de peur de s'endormir ou encore de s'attirer les regards moqueur des autres élèves. Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui adressa pour la première fois la parole :  
– « Draco ? Je veux dire je peux t'appeler Draco ... ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante.  
Draco pensa à la semaine qu'il allait passer ici et à son objectif. Il hocha alors la tête dans une réponse affirmative. Hermione sourit et enchaîna :  
–« Je suis en pleine composition et je ne peux pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons alors je vais appeler un garçon de septième année qui te fera pénétrer et t'expliquera ce que tu as à savoir. » Elle ne laissa pas le temps au blond de répliquer et partit vers les dortoirs de septième année. Quelques minutes plus tard Draco vit arrivé Harry Potter vers lui, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air ravie de sa présence…

–« Malfoy ! Je vois que tu as le privilège de venir durant cette semaine dans notre maison! » constata alors Harry Potter dans un sourire ironique.

« Potter… » grogna-t-il. « Je ne suis pas vraiment heureux d'être ici alors si tu pouvais s'il te plaît m'indiquer où se trouve le dortoir je t'en serais très reconnaissant… » dit-il avec ironie également. Celui-ci hocha la tête et fit demi-tour pour partir vers le fond de la salle commune. Draco choisi de le suivre et après avoir monté un escalier , il se retrouva dans un dortoir qu'il devina être celui des septièmes années. Pourtant seul deux lit était présent... Draco reconnu le sien à la parure aux couleurs de sa maison.

« Les autres Griffon ont tous étaient changés de maison Potter? » Demanda t-il.

« Et oui Malfoy! Il n'y aura que toi et moi cette semaine... » Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire charmeur.

Draco se détourna vers ses bagages pour cacher les rougeurs apparentes de ses joues et pensa que cette semaine allait être parfaite. Harry Potter avait conscience de son pouvoir sur le blond et il en joué. Il l'avait découvert à force de surprendre le blond entrain de le regarder avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Il aimait savoir qu'il faisait le même effet sur sa Némésis. Car oui, Harry Potter désirait également Draco. Cela avait commencé quand il s'était rendu compte des regards du blond. Il en rêvait la nuit et son imagination inventait des choses de plus en plus explicites. Alors, le fait de ce retrouver à deux, seuls, dans un dortoir aller mettre leurs nerfs à rude épreuves. Une guerre était déclarés. C'était au premier qui craquerai... Harry et Draco avait toujours eu un esprit de compétition entre eux. Et ils découvrirent ce soir que la compétition dépassait même les barrières du sexe. Lançant un regards lubrique au brun, Draco prit ses affaires de toilette et partit dans la salle bain. Le brun eu le temps de se préparer à dormir, de lire un chapitre de son livre de sortilèges et de se coucher avant que le blond ne daigne sortir de la salle de bain. Harry en avala sa salive de travers. Draco traversa le dortoir, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir... Le regard du brun partit des pieds nu pour remonter sur les jambes musclé, pour s'attarder ensuite sur l'entrejambe du blond où l'on deviner des attributs masculins bien développé, et pour repartir admiré les magnifiques abdos et pectoraux développés... Le brun gémit alors, et serrant les jambes murmura alors:

« Tu triches... »

Le blond se permit de rire et partit se couchés rapidement sous ses couettes sentant son sexe se réveillé sous ce regard brulant.

« Tout les coups son permis, Harry... » Dit -il d'une voix sensuelle.

Son prénom prononcé de cette façon par le blond eu raison de Harry qui grogna tout en se mettant sur le ventre.

Draco souffla le sortilèges qui éteint toutes les chandelles, les plongeant dans le noir total.

« Bonne nuit, fait de beau rêve Harry » murmura t-il malicieusement.

C'est un grognement qu'il reçu en réponse, et il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

…...

La semaine passa à rythme lent, et bientôt la dernière nuit du changement de maison arriva. Toute la semaine, Harry et Draco avait fait coup bas sur coup bas, arrivant à exister l'autre, mais jamais un des deux ne craqua. Harry avait été jusqu'à laissé la porte de la salle de bain grande ouverte, laissant la vision de son corps nu sous la douche au blond. Il était question de dizaine de séance de douche froide ou de masturbation pour les deux mais aucun ne voulait céder. Alors, quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, pour leurs dernières soirées dans le même dortoir, les choses se passèrent différemment.

Harry était assis sur le lit du blond et celui-ci était appuyé contre une fenêtre et le regardait.

« On a qu'à dire que l'on à tout les deux gagnés... » Proposa alors Harry.

Le blond sourit, laissant apparaître une rangée de dents blanches et haussant les épaules répondit:

« Comme tu veux Potter... »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Draco continuait de regarder le brun de sa fenêtre mettant celui-ci de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il finit par murmurer:

« Alors... Que fait-ont? »

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté et lui demanda:

« Que veux-tu faire, toi Harry? »

« Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour Draco... » souffla t-il en réponse.

A ces mots, le blond décolla son dos de l'appui de fenêtre et tout en continuant de questionner le brun, avança à pas lent vers lui.

« L'amour, Harry... ? »

« Oui, l'amour Draco... ».

Ce dernier était maintenant planté devant le brun, il lui tendit une main et le fit ce lever.

« Comme tu voudras Harry... Je répondrai à tout tes caprices. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il passa un main dans le dos de son partenaire pour le rapprocher de lui. De l'autre main, il vint caresser la joue rêche d'une barbe de deux jours. Il avança son visage vers le sien et à cour de patiente, captura ses lèvres. Il en suivit un ballet de langues, des mains baladeuses se faufilèrent en dessous des vêtements pour les enlevés, épluchant peu à peu le fruit de leurs désirs. Draco allongea Harry sur son lit et se positionna au dessus de lui, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écrasé. Leurs peaux entrèrent en contact et se caressèrent, envoyant des frissons directement dans l'échine de leurs propriétaires. Draco vint cueillir la lèvre inférieure de son amant et la mordilla. Les lèvres pulpeuses d'Harry rougirent sous l'assaut de Draco. Ce dernier, commença à se frotter contre Harry, fessant entrer en contact leurs virilités, leurs arrachant un gémissement d'extase. Poussé à bout par la lenteur des choses, Draco descendit sur le corps de son partenaire et vint happer le sexe d'Harry entre ses lèvres. Jouant avec la hampe de son amant pendant un moment, s'amusant à lui soutirer des cris ou autre soupire, il fit remonter une main vers Harry, qui comprenant se mit à enduire les doigts de sa salive. Une fois les doigts prêt, Draco continua de sucer le sexe d'Harry tout en le préparant à le recevoir. Et quand enfin il fût prêt, il remonta s'allonger à côté de son partenaire. Ce mettant sur son flanc, il positionna Harry de façon à se qu'il soit dans la même position mais lui tournant le dos. Il souleva alors la jambe de Harry et la soutenant en l'air fit pénétrer son sexe dans son amant. La pénétration fut accompagné de long gémissement et grognement. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation, Draco démarra un vas et viens parfois langoureux, jouant à faire onduler son bassin, parfois passionné, faisant crier son partenaire sous ses coups de buttoir. Draco mordilla le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry, et sentant la jouissance arriver changea de position pour voir son brun aux magnifiques yeux émeraudes voilés de plaisir jouir. C'est après quelque vas et vient en plus qui vinrent en même temps. Le brun sur son ventre, le blond aux plus profond de son amant.

Et c'est ainsi que ce déroula la dernière nuit d'échange inter maisons, sous les soupirs de plaisir, et les cris de jouissance...

**Voilà! J'espère que cet OS vous as plu! En passant je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé des adorables review sur le premier, ça fait toujours plaisir! Bisous et à bientôt ! Lavachefemeuh.**


End file.
